1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing light emitting diodes, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing light emitting diodes having high heat dissipation performance.
2. Description of Related Art
As a new type of light source, LEDs are widely used in various applications. A typical LED includes a base, a pair of leads inserted into the base, a light emitting chip fixed on the base and electrically connected to the leads via wires, and an encapsulant attached on the base and sealing the light emitting chip. The base is often made of epoxy or silicon for insulation of the two leads of the LED. This LED is often made by molding an epoxy or silicon block on a patterned metal plate, and then fixing a plurality of light emitting chips on the block, bonding wires from the light emitting chips to the metal plate, molding a transparent material on the base to seal the light emitting chips, and cutting the block and metal plate to individual packages.
However, the LED manufactured by this method has a limited heat dissipation capability, since the epoxy or silicon base has a low heat conductivity. The operation of the LED is affected by accumulated heat within the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing light emitting diodes which can overcome the limitations described above.